Stay out of Thunderstorms
by I can never tell
Summary: Percy and Thalia get into yet another argument... but it seems not everyone is going to walk out of this one unharmed. Sticks and stones may break my bones but it's lightning that will really hurt me.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not have the honor of calling these characters my own.**

"Percy I can't believe you just did that! I had it!" The wind picked up as Thalia's voice rang across the clearing in the woods. The red flag flapped vigorously as if gloating its victory.

"Hey I'm leading this team to, we had a clear line to the flag and we would have had it!" I shouted back the stream seemed to grow louder and faster by the second.

"Ugh!" she screamed a clap of thunder rang out above us "can't you do anything right Jackson?"My temper was rising.

"As if you did any better!" I edged closer we were just feet apart "you put half of the Aphrodite cabin on defense, anyone with half a brain knows they are the last ones that should be on the perimeter. I guess after all that time as a tree it's understandable your little rusty," my voice trailed off knowing I had struck a nerve.

"How dare you!" She slammed the bunt of her spear on the ground lightning erupted from the sky. I jumped back and shielded my eyes from the thin, white hot strand of electricity. I felt the heat on my face,

"So that's how you want to play!" There was a pulling feeling in my gut, the stream rose around my ankles lapping at my legs I commanded it forward, slamming into Thalia. The jet pushed her back, falling onto her back her spear was thrown from her hands. I walked over smugly. She rose to her feet grabbing her spear she whipped her wet jet black hair out of her face, her blue eyes were electric. By then more campers had gathered to gawk at the scene we had created. Annabeth was standing to the side,

"Guys," she called "enough!"

"Stay out of this Annabeth!" Thalia shot back. I looked over, Annabeth held my gaze her grey eyes mirrored her stubborn personality, but for the moment anyway, she stayed quiet. Thalia angrily pulled her armor back in place. The sky was dark and the wind was strong enough to send a mist onto my face. Thalia wrung out her dripping hair scowling. I laughed at the sight.

"You think that's funny Son of Poseidon? Laugh it up but I think we both know who would win a fight."

"Um, I think I just did," I said. She glared,

"no see there's where you're wrong." She stepped close spear tip pointed at my chest, "I could destroy you." The sky shook, thunder rolled in furious waves. Thalia looked as frightening as her father. If I was any less stubborn I would have backed off merely at the sight of her. Some of the campers had the same idea stepping away uneasy. Water climbed around my legs.

"Really? You think so huh," the water rose behind me. I pulled Riptide up and slashed her spear tip away. Higher and higher the waves rose the pain, the freedom, the power I called to it louder, faster. It listened to my every thought. Over the roaring water I had to yell to make myself heard even if I was only feet away. "You think you could destroy me!" I stepped closer backing her down she stepped back eyeing the wall of water. Her spear tip lowered for a second.

"Is that a challenge?" She coaxed raising her spear and shield again looking me right in the eyes.

"If you think you could take it," my grip on riptide tightened. She lunged power behind every jab. Aiming for my chest I deflected her attack and sent her a few of my own. I nicked her shoulder she growled. Suddenly her spear was coated with electricity. Every time Riptide made contact my hands and arm burned. She managed to make a long cut down my arm. It erupted in pins and needles, blood dripped down my wrist I almost dropped my sword. I managed to hold on but my arm fell to my side. I pushed waves at her. Like punches they knocked her off her feet. But the storm ahead was growing stronger, the wind was like daggers on my face. Thalia had struggled to her feet I lunged, driving Riptide with all the force of the water behind me. She staggered thrusting her shield into my stomach she managed another cut on my cheek. The quick slice stung and pain from the white hot tip made my teeth ache. I called to the current again forming a ball of water I sent it with everything I had left. Her eyes widened at the five foot wall of water and gasped as she was swallowed up. Once the wave had receded the air went deadly calm. There wasn't a sound, no wind, no waves. Nothing but eerie silence. Thalia sat up, no weapon within her reach. I held my sword tip to her throat, she looked up at me. I leaned close and said, "what was that you mentioned earlier about, destroying me..." I stepped back recapping Riptide. The campers looked on in awe, some of them cheered,

"Whoo go Perc!" Others stayed quiet looking almost afraid. I looked at Annabeth her gaze was fiery. When I looked back at Thalia her gaze was pure fury. The hairs on the back of my arms stood up as lightning filled the sky. Stray bolts flew off and hit trees and the ground behind her. The air became charged, I shielded my face from the heat and light. More and more it rained down around me. Someone screamed, the campers began to flee. Chiron came running from the Big House. A fiery volt landed on the bank just a foot to my right.

"Too close Thalia! Knock it off!" I shouted at her. She either didn't hear me or chose to ignore me. The storm continued, my eyes burned. I shielded my face. I became all too aware of the tingling sensation in my arms and feet.

"Thalia! Percy! Stop this now!" Chiron's voice was commanding. I turned my head for a second to look at him. He was standing on the tree line. Everyone else had fled, Annabeth was standing well out of the way her face was horrified as her hair whipped around, stray strands flying in her eyes. Thalia lowered her hands, a final stroke of lightning fell from the sky. Annabeth's eyes grew wide,

"Percy! Watch out!" She screamed. White hot pain erupted in my chest. I was thrown backwards, I hit the ground hard, there was a tree root digging in between my shoulder blades. My body shook with the volts coursing through it. I screamed it felt like I was on fire. I held my breath, paralyzed. I snapped my eyes wide open and tried to move, to escape. I gasped and tried to control the pain.

"Percy!" I heard someone scream. I lay motionless. My chest rose and fell steeply, my breathing was uneven. It felt like my skin had been melted off my bones. I grunted, ground my teeth my body was shaking. I had the insane urge to get up. I tried to move my arm, big mistake. I twitched my fingers but was overwhelmed by the pins and needles. I couldn't move, and there was pressure building in my chest that was making it hard to breath. I could feel blood start to drip from my nose. My vision was in and out, suddenly a face appeared through the white light. Annabeth.

"Percy..." Her hands hovered, "it's okay, you're going to be okay." My eyes fluttered, I turned my head to look at her. I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't get words to form. I clamped my jaw tight and turned my head away wincing. "Chiron!" Annabeth yelled, she moved her shaking hands to my chest. She pressed lightly, prying at the armor I was wearing. She quickly withdrew her hand, her fingertips welted with a mild burn. The armor was still hot. She bit her lip, I opened my eyes and gazed at her. I inhaled deeply through my nose. There was a rattling in my chest and I coughed hard, a small amount of blood coated my lips. I fought for air, Annabeth was fading back into the light. "Percy! Percy!" She yelled I felt her hands on my face. "Come on open your eyes!" I felt her touch grow cold and the light faded into darkness. I heard her yelling "Help! He needs Help!" But I was lost in the cold darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hold him." My eyes shot open as the ripping burning pain intensified. I struggled to free myself from the hands that held me down. I cried out struggling desperately to escape the raw gnawing feeling over my chest. I grabbed the arms pressing against my shoulders and dug my fingers into them, trying to pull them off of me.

"Let go! Get off me!" I grunted, fighting to sit up. I was forced harshly into the ground. I cried out in pain. I thrashed my head to the side, feeling blood trickle out of the corner of my mouth.

"Percy, it's alright. Stop fighting it's okay." I was able to focus my eyes on Annabeth her wild blond hair surrounded her face like a halo of light. I began to recognize the people around me. At least half of the Apollo cabin was holding me down. I lifted my head off the ground, tried to look at the damage but fell back with a grimace. "Shh... Just lay still, you're going to be alright," she was looking at the blood pooling in the ground.

"Annabeth-" my voice was strained. My mouth tasted coppery.

"I'm here," she regained my attention. There was more tugging at my chest I winced and tried to turn away. I sucked in air through my teeth. And lifted my hand, the armor wasn't as warm and I gently ran my fingers over my chest. The metal was ripped open and blood spilled over my hand. The people around me were acting quickly,

"We have to stop the bleeding," one said. "Someone put pressure on the wound." A cloth was placed over my chest and pressed down harshly.

"Ah-" a sharp sound escaped my throat as my whole body seemed to flinch. I instinctively pushed the hands away. My head was throbbing, the scene began to tip and turn. There were too many crowding me, restraining me. I bent my knee, bracing against the agony. I cried out through clenched teeth.

"Percy they're just trying to help you," Annabeth said softly. I turned my head to the side and spit out blood. Will moved to stop the bleeding himself. Annabeth took my hand. I grasped it tightly, but she didn't pull away.

"I can't see what we're dealing with," Will said frustrated. He prodded at the torn flesh. I tried to twist away from him. "Percy you gotta hold still man," Will leaned over me his face was contorted with a mix of sympathy and disgust. He clenched his jaw and looked up talking to one of the people holding down my arms. "We have to get this armor off," He sat back on his heels and looked down at me. "This is going to hurt." I started to shake my head, my eyes pleading. He undid the leather straps up by my shoulders and slowly lifted the half melted metal plate off of my torn flesh. I screamed and thrashed wildly, I couldn't breath, my throat was raw. I grit my teeth but couldn't contain the sounds of agony. "Keep him still!" Will's voice commanded. The weight on my shoulders intensified, I stopped thrashing. Tears brimmed my eyes, I was gasping, my chest heaved. I closed my eyes tight, when the pressure was finally released. "Got it," Will said above me. I could feel myself slipping away again. Annabeth brushed hair off my sweaty forehead. I relaxed into her touch. My eyes were glassy, the people around me all took a step back. Will pressed the heels of his hands against my chest. I could barely feel anything anymore, just a dull throbbing. Will cursed under his breath as blood seeped through his fingers. I moved my arm slowly stretching my hand out towards the river. I coughed and felt blood run over my chin. My head felt fuzzy.

"Water-" I said quietly. Annabeth followed my eyes,

"Will we have to move him to the water," she said. Will hesitated, still pressing firmly on the wound.

"Ok," he decided, looking at the puddle of blood around me.

"Let's get him into the water," Will said to the people standing nearby. He stood and soon I was being carefully lifted and carried towards the water. Even though I was only half conscious the sound of the lightly trickling stream sent shivers up my spine. I was put down into the shallow water. At first it burned, and I gasped struggling to keep my head above the water. But the hands pinned me, and soon I realized the coolness was amazing. It gently flowed over my wounds. My body relaxed, I could feel the strength flood into me. I was pulled onto the bank water from my hair ran down my face I opened my eyes I was shivering, Annabeth was smiling at me,

"Seaweed Brain," she said. My heavy eyelids flickered and finally closed.

I woke up to the quiet murmur of voices. My head was fuzzy and warm. My eyes drifted open, I was in the big house. I shifted my weight wincing at the discomfort. "Finally awake?" I looked over at Annabeth she was sitting in a chair with her feet crossed and propped up on the bed beside me, with a book in her hands. "How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly good for someone that's just been struck by lightning." She smiled at me from over her book, skimming the page she was on. I tried to sit up but fell back coughing. I fought my breath and rubbed the heel of my hand over my chest. Annabeth just gazed at me her wise, grey eyes following my movements. "Where- *cough* Is Thalia?" Annabeth's expression didn't change. "Is she okay?" I asked again. She sighed and set her book down. Pulling her feet from the bed she leaned forward.

"She's fine," she said shortly. She moved and picked up a glass of nectar from the bedside table she held it for me to take a drink. I took a few sips and then pushed it away. She set the glass back on the table and sat on the bed next to me. I sank into the pillows and ran my eyes over her stormy expression.

"What's eating you?" I asked.

"Percy," she paused. "what were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed."

"I didn't mean for it to go that far," Her eyebrows knit together, her eyes became dewy. "What's the matter?" I asked gently, her body language was stiff.

"It's just-" she stopped

"What?" She took a deep breath

"When you were fighting, Thalia she became someone else, I've never seen her like that." I thought back to how frightening Thalia had looked.

"And when she hit you, she looked... Pleased..." I stared at her. She took a shaky breath, directing her eyes away. She wrapped her arms around herself like she was cold.

"Wise girl," I said, she looked at me. "Thalia..." I trailed off not knowing exactly what to say. "That person that you saw, that's not her. She wasn't herself. She was just angry."

"She could have killed you!"

"She wasn't trying to. It was an accident."

"She should have just walked away. She-"

I cut her off, "Annabeth." My look said it all. "You can't put this all on her, you saw what I did. I could have walked away. Don't blame her for this," I gestured to the bandages wrapped around my chest.

"You're right," She said pushing her hair away from her face. "I just never thought she could do that to another person, a friend."

"Well to be fair I was kinda asking for it," I smiled. She relaxed back into her chair and propped her feet back on the bed. I sighed and leaned back into the pillows. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to Annabeth nudging me with her foot.

"Hmm," I said pulling my eyes open. She moved again twitching in her sleep. He had her head propped on her hand, slouched in the chair she was breathing softly. "Annabeth," I said gently. She opened her eyes and looked over at me.

"What?" She yawned.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"I don't know," she rubbed her eyes. "Maybe 3 am? I'm not sure." I traced a pattern on Annabeth's shin. She looked at me tiredly, book abandoned had slipped to the floor.

"You look terrible," I said, she gave me a look.

"Thanks," She said sarcastically.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" She sat up and stretched. She glanced out the dark window and yawned.

"I don't want to get up," She said running hand through her hair. I slid over on the bed.

"There's Plenty of room," I said mischievously. She gave me a strange look. "Come on it's more comfortable than the chair." She sighed. I patted the side of the bed with my hand.

"Ok," She said. "But only because I don't want to wake up my entire cabin in the middle of the night." She climbed into the bed next to me. It was a little awkward at first, her face was just inches from mine. She traced the bandaged lightly, "does it hurt?" She asked.

"Not so much anymore," I said. She closed her eyes and was asleep in 10 minutes. I smiled as her head fell on my shoulder. I woke up to sunlight streaming through the window. Annabeth, still asleep was strewn across me. Her leg was on mine and her arm was wrapped around me and her head was in the crook of my neck. Her hair was messy and it tickled my neck. Knowing she wouldn't want people to see her like this I nudged her."Annabeth, time to wake up." She groaned softly and nuzzled her face against my neck. "Come on," my arm was around her shoulders and I squeezed her, shaking her lightly. She took a deep breath through her nose and opened her eyes. "Good morning," I said. She groaned and sat up on the bed, she looked out the window. "You drool when you sleep," I said with a grin. She hit me playfully and mumbled,

"Shut up." she laid back done on her back and turned her face towards me. She didn't say anything, we just layed there in comfortable silence. Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. Annabeth jumped out off the bed,

"I just came to see how you were doing Percy," Chiron said eyeing Annabeth's wrinkled clothes and bed head.

"I'm ok, a lot better actually," I said.

"Glad to hear that. When you can I'd like to see you in my office. No rush," He turned to exit the room, but stopped and added, "and I hate to be the bad guy here but I might also add that the rules forbid campers-"

"Uh, we were just talking," I stammered.

"Right. Well then like I said my office," Chiron exited. I turned so my feet were hanging over the side of the bed.

"Annabeth I never pegged you for such a rule breaker."

"Oh my gods! I can't believe that just happened," she was blushing. I snickered at her. I slid so my feet touched the ground. "Whoah what are you doing?" Annabeth questioned me.

"Uh, taking a shower."

"Should you be getting up so soon? You lost a lot of blood. Not to mention a concussion, electrocution, possible infection or nerve damage-"

"Wise girl, I'm fine," I pushed myself to my feet. My vision blacked out and my stomach dropped. I felt my knees start to buckle and I fell forward.

"Percy!" Annabeth prevented me from face planting.

"I'm ok," I said as she pushed me back on the bed. I put my head in my hands. "I just got a little dizzy for a minute there."

"I'm getting Will," Annabeth said, taking a step toward the door.

"No wait," I caught her hand," Just help me up." She hesitated but then offered out her hand. I took it and she pulled me to my feet. I swayed and grabbed onto her to steady myself. She walked with me to the bathroom door where I braced myself against the door frame. She eased my arm off her shoulders.

"I'll um, have Grover get you some clothes and bring them over," She said.

"Thanks." I entered the bathroom closing the door behind me. I took off my shirt and looked in the mirror, I was extremely pale even with the nectar. I carefully unwrapped the bandages and looked at the pink and red marks branching from my breastbone out across why whole chest. The marks were fading but slowly. I turned on the shower as hot as I could stand it and just let the water run over me.

When I got out I wrapped a towel around my hips and exited the steamy bathroom. There was a pile of clothes on the bed and I pulled on the shorts and shook the water from my hair. I picked up the camp t-shirt when there was a knock at the door.

"Yah? Come in," I said pulling the shirt over my head. Thalia appeared in the doorway. I locked eyes with her, she had her mouth open as if she was about to say something but stopped when she saw the marks. I pulled the shirt the rest of the way down and turned to her.

"Jackson," she started "I just wanted- I mean," she faltered. She pursued her lips and looked around the room. "Chiron wants to see us," She said.

"Alright I'll be there in a minute."

"And um... I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean for it to get away from me like that. I just- when I say you get hit I panicked."

"Look I get it. It's ok. I forgive you," I said picking up riptide of the bedside table and slipping it in my pocket.

"I shouldn't have run," she said emotion thick on her voice. "I just didn't know what to do," she created her throat angrily. And exhaled sharply. "I thought I had killed you." she finished.

"And you were afraid that you would never get a chance to redeem yourself after that colossal failure of a fight," I said lightly.

"Wha-" she said taken aback. "But I ended it."

"Oh Thalia, unfortunately I had you pinned. And then you decided to go all psycho lighting girl."

"But I got the last hit!"

"Ooh someone's feeling defensive." I put my hands up "that's okay I get it, can't let the whole camp know that Thalia Grace daughter of the all powerful Zeus can't hold her own in a fight." The lights flickered. I smiled "careful Thalia, I could flood this camp if I wanted to. How good is your swimming?" She sighed a smile playing on the corners of her mouth.

"Percy Jackson you are hopeless."

"So I've been told." She punched me lightly in the arm. "Ow," I said rubbing it. She laughed, turned and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N This story has been sitting on my drive, it seems, for the past 8 months. It's one of my better ones and for that reason I was daunted with the task of completing it. Yet, there is a part of me that can't leave things unfinished. To everyone who commented- thank you. As someone who loves to write, any praise is unexpected and exciting. Hopefully you haven't lost interest in this story. If you have I don't blame you, 8 months is a long time to go waiting. But be prepared, for those of you who have forgotten about this small, unimportant two chapter faction I have taken it upon myself to recapture your attention.**

"Chiron's office 10 minutes." She called over her shoulder. I headed out the door. By the time I got to the office my head my pounding. I had pulled on a hoodie and was still shivering even though it was easily over 70 degrees. I walked into the office Thalia was sitting across from Mr. D and Chiron. I stumped into the chair next to her wrapping my arms around myself. They all looked at me, I glanced around the room but didn't say anything. Chiron cleared his throat.

"We wanted to hear your accord of the incident that happened the other day." He looked over me. I felt like I needed to lay down. "Percy if you're not up to this we can do it later, tomorrow even." I didn't want to seem weak. Even if I did have a good excuse.

"Naw, I'm fine. Let's get this over with." My voice was slightly horse. I let Thalia do most of the talking I was having a hard time following the conversation. Aside from the occasional nod, or "no sir." I was unusually quiet.

"Well I've come to the conclusion that because of the no violence police here at camp you should both be asked to leave. But because of special circumstances." He said it like it was a sour candy "I have decided that you will both repair the damage, add on a few weeks cleaning duty and we'll call it even." He sounded miserable. I rubbed my chest with my hand trying to ebb the discomfort. Thalia's eyes flashed over to me.

"Thank you that is very generous." She said. And stood. I tried to stand but my head felt like it was full of cotton and I fell forward bracing on the desk. I shook my head quickly clearing my thoughts and stood straight.

"Just lost my balance." I said with as convincing a grin as I could muster. "Thanks for not kicking us out of camp I appreciate it," I said. Chiron looked at me concerned.

"Porter Jesceve, it's not often I interfere with camper affaires, but you look like you're about to keel over in my office. If you could kindly not die on my rug I'd appreciate it," Mr. D droned.

"I'm alright. Don't we have damaged to clean or something?" I said taking a step to the door. My legs were wobbly and I did my best to hide it but I don't think I was fooling anyone. Once we were outside I put my hand against the porch support beam and caught my breath.

"Percy-" Thalia started.

"I just need a minute." I said quickly.

"I think you should go back to your cabin and lay down. Not be clearing debris." The aching in my chest amplified. My head spun suddenly and I slid down the beam so I was sitting on the porch. I

leaned my head back and closed my eyes. There was a building pressure on my chest. I didn't want to admit it, but something was very, very not right.

"I don't feel so good." I mumbled. Thalia looked down at my sheet white, sweaty face.

"Oh my gods... I told you!" She turned to look around for anyone. She reached down to pull me to my feet. I went basically limp and she grunted as she dragged me, my arm over her shoulders. I tried to follow with her but the heaviness on my shoulders was digging my feet into the ground.

"W-Wait," I said out of breath. "Not so fast I-" a sharp pain gouged through my ribcage. I pressed my hand against my chest. I cried out, Thalia bobbed in front of me.

"Jackson what's…" Her hands faltered. "Oh gods!" She was panicking, wonderful. I wanted to communicate but I couldn't focus on breathing let alone forming words. The world started to dim. I felt like my skull was tingling. I slipped out of Thalia's hands and hit the ground like a stone.

The first thing I heard was a rumbling deep voice. I very much did not want to open my eyes. There were hands on my face and shoulders, I turned my face away. I wanted to yell at them to leave me alone. More touching on my cheeks and head. They keeps saying my name over and over again. It was getting annoying. I swatted at their hands and cracked my eyes open. At first I didn't understand why I was looking at the sky. The very worried face of Thalia came into my line of sight. Beside her a curious Will was bending over, hands on his knees staring at me."Oh gods please don't tell me I fainted," I mumbled a smile tugging at the corners of my lips. She suddenly looked very pissed off. She slapped my shoulder not gently. "Hey-" she got up and paced a little.

"You idiot!"

"I'm lost…" I said.

"You didn't just pass out!" Thalia shouted at me. "Your heart…" I knit my eyebrows and looked at Will.

"I think you had a heart attack or something," he said, poking my chest.

"Ow!" I said knocking away his hands. "Heart attack? Or something?"

"Well I'm not exactly experienced with this extend of electrocution!"

"Am I ok?" I asked. I felt normal, sore maybe.

"I'm not sure." I looked at him like he was crazy. "Well I can't exactly examine you on the front yard!" He said exasperated. I closed my eyes and leaned back in the grass. I started to sit up, struggling to my elbows. "Oh, ok," Will said taking my elbow and helping me up. Once I was upright I started to feel it. It was like a dull ache in my everywhere. I grimaced. "Does it hurt?" Thalia asked.

"Well it doesn't feel good." We made our way- slowly to the medical center. I sat down on the bed and eased back against the pillows. I had one of the worst headaches of my life. Will kept shining a stupid little light in my eyes. Finally he said,

"Good news, wasn't a heart attack." I sighed in relief. "Not so spectacular news, I have no idea what's wrong with you." He listened to my heart, "on one hand it just be a fluke. You are still pretty banged up. But there is the possibility that the electricity caused more damage."

"I've been hit with lightning before, this isn't a new thing for me. Why all of a sudden is this such a big deal?"

"You might have been electrocuted before but this time your heart took the brunt of it. Even for a powerful demigod the heart, it's pretty fragil."

"How long until I'm good to go?" Will shrugged. "Great. Real helpful thanks," I muttered.

"Hey! I'm the one who dragged your sorry backside from the brink of death. Maybe instead of taking all your teen angst out on the medical professionals you could try focusing on not being a colossal as-"

"Guys!" Thalia exclaimed this isn't helping anything. I looked down,

"Sorry." Will sighed,

"Whatever, it's fine. You're not the first difficult patient I've had, I doubt you'll be the last."

"To be fair your bedside manner could use some work," I said.

"It's not everyday I'm stumped. It's… Frustrating," Will poked my cheek looking intently in my eyes like the diagnosis was going to be written on my pupils.

"Comforting…" Will stepped back and held up his hands.

"Just drink your nectar, and don't do anything stupid, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Wow, I see why they made you head counselor," I said. Will huffed rolling his eyes,

"I have other campers to check on. I'll be back later, try not to die." Will started to walk out, "and Thalia, next time do me a favor and aim for his head." Once he was gone Thalia crossed her arms,

"Wow Jackson, I'm impressed it takes a lot to get to Will. I don't think I've ever seen him get so irritated."

"Yeah well," I muttered wrapping my arms around my stomach, "driving people nuts is my specialty, just ask Annabeth." _Annabeth,_ I thought. _She's going to get a kick out of telling me 'I told you so'._ "Maybe we don't tell her just yet?"

"She probably already knows, and if she doesn't she's going to find out as soon as Will updates Chiron," Thalia said.

"Wonderful." My head was aching. Thalia looked obviously uncomfortable. She picked up the glass of nectar off the table.

"Here," he said, holding it up for me to take a sip.

"Thanks," I looked away. It bothered me a little, ok, a lot that she was the one still standing. Is never wish this on anyone, but… I don't like being down. Being weak, defeated. The nectar was making me tired.

"You should get some rest. Try and sleep it off," Thalia said.

"I just need to close my eyes for a minute," I said. My dreams were strange, even by Demigod standards. Blackjack was there, except he insisted on riding me. And Grover was there but he had legs, like human legs, and the body of a male model.

"Percy, this is not the time for pony rides! We have a wedding dress to finish!" The dream pulsed and I was sitting in a lounge chair on the beach Annabeth walked over.

"Isn't this beautiful?" She asked. She pulled her camp t-shirt over her head. She was wearing a bikini top underneath. I stared at her, she didn't look bad in her minimalistic swimwear. She slid off her jeans to expose goat legs! She sat in a lawn chair,"Aw that's better!" the world shifted again and I was laying in bed at home, my mom was sitting next to me dabbing my forehead with a damp cloth,

"You always have the strangest dreams when you're sick Percy. But that's all they are dreams. Nothing to be scared of," she said. I looked out my bedroom window, my room was underwater, seaweed drifted behind the glass. I looked back at mom but her face had morphed into Some fish/ human hybrid. I screamed. "Just dreams Percy," she blubbed. I gasped, jerking myself awake. Will was standing next to my bed, he was flipping through a worn book.

"Sorry if I startled you," he said. I was sweating, my pillow was damp. I swallowed a throat full of cotton. I was shivering,

"gods it's freezing!" I said. Will looked at me strangely. I felt like I was going to be sick. He placed a hand on my forehead.

"You're burning up," he said. He stripped the blanket off the bed. I curled up on my side, "I don't understand! You were only asleep for half an hour!" I reached out a hand for the glass on the bedside table. "No, no," will said. Pushing my arm back. "No more nectar, probably had a bit too much as it is. Can't have you bursting into flames in my hospital. You'd ruin the curtains." He slid the glass out of my reach. I heard Thalia's voice from outside the room. She was talking to someone,

"We were walking from the Big House and he passed out." footsteps stormed into the room.

"Percy! I told you you were still injured!" Annabeth said angrily, but that anger melted off the minute she saw me.

"That bad?" I asked seeing her reaction.

"What happened." She asked. I shrugged shaking a little harder.

"I just don't feel so good that's all." I tried to keep it light but my chest was pounding. Will stepped over and looked at my face and turned my chin to look at my neck.

"Don't sweat man, we'll cool you off, get this fever under control and you'll be good as new in no time," he said. His voice was confident, but his face showed worry. I closed my eyes and slipped back into restless sleep.

**If you got to this point firstly, thanks for reading- means a lot. And secondly I want to be clear I am not finished with this yet. There will be more, and if you enjoyed this story I'll do my best not to keep you waiting too long. I love reading comments, positive ones are fun, who doesn't want to be showered with praise. But good stories are built on criticism. I want to write a story people enjoy reading! If you don't like it, tell me=  
why. Am I boring you? Let me know, I'll change things up a bit. We're on this sight because we aren't famous authors with a team of publicists and proofreaders (yet). We need to stick together, help each other out. If you took a second to read this, I applaud you I wouldn't have. I'll do my best not to fall of the face of the earth and hit you all up with a timely next chapter. Until next time, I can never tell**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: This, today, was this first time I was excited to write this story in over a month. I've had no drive. I felt like I was letting myself (and everyone who wrote encouraging comments) down. It had gotten to the point where I was seriously considering changing this story to completed. But reading over the little I had written, and my plans for the next chapter and I couldn't kill my darlings. I might not own these characters but I have earned the right to call these thoughts, dialogue, and plot my own. **

When I came to I wasn't nearly as warm as I felt before. Instead of feeling like I was in the heart of a volcano, it was more like I was being gently simmered. It was dark, obviously late. I looked to my left, over in the corner Will was sitting on the floor surrounded by books and sheets of paper. He stopped to rub his eyes, "What are you doing?" I asked. My voice was quiet and scratchy. Will looked up,

"Just catching up on some research. How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Any pain? Discomfort?" He asked.

"No," I said truthfully. He nodded,

"Good."

"Where's Annabeth?"

"I sent her to her cabin a few hours ago. I don't know how things work in the Big House, but there are no sleepovers in these beds." Will yawned, "well… I'm useless without a few hours of sleep." He got up and piled his books in his arms. "Need anything before I go?" I shook my head. "Alright see you in the morning," Will walked out. Once I was alone in the dim room I realized how quiet the room was. There was hardly a sound except for the occasional breeze outside. I missed my cabin; the sounds from the fountain, the sea colored walls and sent of the ocean. This room was white and smelled like disinfectant. This small extension of the Apollo cabin rarely was occupied overnight. Campers came here with sprained wrists and skinned knees. These rooms weren't built for sleeping. I stared at the white ceiling and waited for the sunrise.

Right after breakfast Annabeth came to visit me. She sat next to me in a chair pulled close to the bed. She was smiling in that way that made her eyes crinkle up, just a little in the corners. Her teeth were parted just a bit, hardly noticeable, her tongue rested against the back of her front teeth. It wasn't a big smile, but it was rare to see Annabeth so content. She was leaned against the bed, arms crossed. She started telling me about the new training program she was creating for the new campers. It sounded brutal even for Demigod standards.

"Careful Annabeth or you'll break them. What ever happened to easing into the summer?" I asked.

"We're Demigods Percy, We hit the ground running." Someone stopped in the doorway. It was one of the Hermes campers his eyes widened when he saw them.

"Sorry," he said, " I was just looking for Will, someone fell off the rock wall…" he stared at us, his eyes lingered on the bandages wrapped around my chest. He opened and closed his mouth, he looked like a fish. Turning on his heels he walked away. I hated staying in Apollo cabin hospital. There were always people coming and going. You could hear voices in the hall at all times. Campers stopping to ogle the carnage from the fight. I wasn't being seen as me, I was the Demigod that fell to the daughter of Zeus. I was a symbol of Thalia's strength, it was driving me nuts. I must have been scowling because Annabeth leaned over and whispered, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," I muttered. I picked at my fingernail. She raised an eyebrow like, I know you better than that. "Just tired of laying around." She nodded, keeping her voice low she said, "I know something that will make you feel better. Yesterday Thalia was sent by Chiron to get started on the fallen branches by the stream and she came to dinner covered in poison oak. Will was busy so Kayla gave her something for it but she was still scratching for hours." She was right I did smile. Annabeth kept me distracted for the next hour or so. I liked that she was whispering. It made it seem like we were the only two people in the world. She leaned forward when I said something, she was really listening. Annabeth's amazing at listening.

Will ran in interrupting us, "I figured it out!" He said. "Something about your case was really bugging me. It was like the answer was on the tip of my tongue. I started looking through all of my old medical journals, and every notebook in my whole cabin. There was nothing! So I went deeper -oh Annabeth you'd be proud. I found the book of Paeon."

"Paeon, physician of the gods?" Annabeth said surprised. Will nodded,

"It was hidden under a loose stone of Apollo's shrine. The stuff inside… I've never seen anything like it."

"So you figured out how to heal me," I asked.

"That and so much more! The stuff in this book, it's going to save lives." Will pulled a vial out of his back pocket. The contents were dark green and chunky. This is a mixture the Paeon gave to Poseidon after the battle of Troy. It's like a godly energy drink. I adapted it to be safe for a Demigod, if I'm right about this, it will kick-start the healing process.

Will handed me the small vial. I unscrewed the lid and was welcomed by the scent of rotting garbage.I wrinkled up my nose. "I don't want to know what's in this do I," I asked.

"Probably not," Will confirmed. I took one last look at the murky substance. Here goes nothing.

I downed the small vial in one gulp trying not to think about the chunks sliding down my throat. I coughed my eyes were watering. It was somehow spicy, salty, and mud flavored all at the same time. "That's disgusting," I muttered, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Well?" Will asked. His eyes were wide and bloodshot. It was hard to explain what I was feeling, kind of like I had just drunk 6 shots of espresso.

"I'm not sure-" Will cut me off by pushing me back so quickly my head hit the backboard. He pushed up my shirt and peeled off the bandages. He had one knee on the bed the other dangling off the side. I was pinned down, his eyes staring at my wound. "Uh- ok…" I said, trying to get used to sharing my personal space. I followed Will's gaze and to my surprise, you could see the wound healing.

"Oh my gods…" Annabeth trailed off, watching the angry lines branching across my chest disappear. Within a few minutes, any trace of an injury was gone.

"Wow…" Will poked my sternum leaning so close his hair was tickling me. "It worked!"

"I'm glad you're excited but could you get off me?" I asked.

"Right, sorry." Will back off plopping into the chair Annabeth had abandoned. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. He drummed his fingers on the armrests but couldn't stay still. Jumping to his feet he began to pace around the room. "When I tell my cabin about this they're not going to believe it." He was living in his own little world of sunshine. I looked down at my healed chest and pulled down my t-shirt. The room seemed brighter and maybe it was a side effect of that Godly energy drink but I felt like I could run a marathon.

"So can Percy leave?" Annabeth asked. I looked at her I couldn't wait to stretch my legs, get out of this stuffy room.

"Yeah, I don't see why not," Will said. I grinned and slid my feet to the floor. Standing for the first time in over a day felt amazing. "You're free to go. Technically there's nothing wrong with you but just so you know once that stuff wears off your energy levels are going to plummet. Careful with any physical activity, it will take you a while to build up your stamina back up."

"Thanks," I said. I meant it more than anything I'd said all day.

"No problem," Will replied. A lazy grin settling over his features. I made a beeline for the door. I understood why Will wanted me to take it easy but us Demigods, we hit the ground running.

**Thank you so much for your advice and honesty. I tried to put in place your suggestions and I think it really improved the chapter. I know it's not perfect and there are definitely errors- I'm only human. But please tell me what you think. I know this chapter doesn't have a ton of action. I tried to change the mood with the sweet little conversation between Percy and Annabeth. I hope you're still interested because I'm excited for what's coming next. I love love, love hearing from you. Until tomorrow, i can never tell.**


End file.
